The Pirate and the Sea Witch
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: Uma, Harry, and Gil are attending Auradon Prep. Uma seems to be extremely jealous of all the attention Harry is getting.


Uma, Harry, and Gil had just arrived in Auradon a few days ago, and already Uma felt absolutely exhausted. They were invited by Ben and while Uma had hesitated at first, she ultimately accepted. Harry and Gil were secretly thrilled to be away from the Isle and exploring the freedom and levity that came with Auradon.

At first, she got a few nasty looks from kids who had been at the Royal Cotillion and had witnessed everything that had happened. As the days went by they all began to brush off Uma. After all, she wasn't the only new kid in town, there were many other villains kids. The girls, in particular, were very fond of Harry and that's something that didn't go unnoticed by Uma.

Uma stabbed her fish sticks with her fork repeatedly as she watched Harry talking happily with a gaggle of girls from across the courtyard. He waved his hook around dramatically and his eyes sparkled as he told his great, exaggerated tales.

"You gonna eat that?"

Uma turned her cold stare to Gil, who shrunk down and ate his apple silently.

"I was just asking," He said softly taking another bite of his apple.

* * *

"Here," Uma gave him the remainder of her lunch (whatever hadn't been destroyed by the horrible attack of her fork). "I'm too disgusted to eat anyway."

"Disgusted, why?" Gil asked popping a flimsy fish stick into his mouth.

"Look at him!" Uma growled gesturing angrily up at where Harry was laughing merrily with a pretty blonde. "He's just sitting there soaking up all the attention of those-those sea scum!"

"They're pretty sea scum," Gil said dreamily.

Uma slammed her fist onto the table and Gil jumped up in confusion. He glanced at Uma who was positively seething but trying to control herself.

"What is it?" Gil crept closer to Uma slowly, giving her warm look that made her soften. "Harry likes attention. He'll get over it and come hang out with us, don't worry about it!" He smiled brightly at Uma and ate the rest of her food.

"Right, he'll just come hang out with us again," Uma said, tucking a piece of aqua hair behind her ear. A tiny brunette was toying around with Harry's hook and that was the last straw for Uma. "I'll see you later, I feel sick."

Not waiting for Gil to respond, she got to her feet and walked away from the courtyard. The image of Harry and the group of flirting girls was permanently burned into her eyes.

* * *

Uma spun around in Gil's desk chair as he giggled about a movie he had seen earlier that day. She chimed in with a couple of jokes that had them both howling with laughter.

"That was a good one!" He chuckled high fiving her.

She beamed up at him. Gil knew how to keep her mind off Harry and he wasn't even aware of it. The two of them were still laughing when Harry walked into the dorm with disheveled hair and a kind smile.

Uma quietened immediately and pretended that Harry hadn't just walked in. Gil jumped up and greeted Harry with an enthusiastic hug. Harry glanced at Uma expectingly, his arms opened slightly as she got up. She didn't go up to him, instead, she brushed past him.

The brilliance in Harry's eyes had dimmed and a frowned marred his previously bright features. He looked like a wilted flower as he peered up at Uma.

"I've gotta go finish some homework," She told them strolling towards the door. She didn't dare look at Harry, choosing to keep her eyes trained on Gil as she spoke."I'll see you tomorrow."

"Homework? You?" Harry snorted trying to add some levity to the suffocating tension the room was suddenly filled with.

"Yes, homework," She sneered. Her frosty glare made him flinch. She had never looked at him that way. "Unlike you, some of us aren't wasting our time with sea scum and actually getting work done!"

"I'm getting homework done!" Gil chimed in oblivious to the tension between his two friends. "Well, some at least. Do you think they'll believe me if I told them my pet shark ate it?"

"Sea scum?" Harry ignored Gil and focused his entire attention on Uma (which wasn't unusual in the least).

"You've got yourself a fan club," She said bitterly. Her hard eyes making him squirm. "Have fun with them, I've got better things to do."

With a toss of turquoise hair, she stomped out of the room furiously leaving a perplexed Harry and an uneasy Gil behind.

"What's gotten her hook in a knot?" Harry barked eyeing Gil for an explanation.

Gil shrugged and swiftly busied himself with homework. He didn't want to get in between two of his closest friends.

* * *

The turquoise haired sea witch was gathering up her books and shoving them into her locker, the pain in her heart hadn't lessened. She hadn't talked to Harry for days and she was beginning to miss him. It had really taken a toll on her and she felt emotionally exhausted. Gil had tried to get her to talk to him but she just kept making up excuses and ran away before Harry could even get her to speak.

From Uma's perspective, it didn't look like Harry even noticed her absence. He was always surrounded by a wave of hormones in the form of starry-eyed teenage girls. Of course, she wasn't there to see what Gil saw, which was a very heart broken Harry.

Gil had stayed up listening to Harry talk about how Uma was going to leave him for some preppy Auradon athlete. The hook wearing pirate was devastated over the rupture in his long standing friendship with the beautiful sea witch. Gil tried his best to console them both and smooth out their friendship to no avail.

"Uma!" Gil grinned happily as he strolled over to his Captain's locker.

"Gil," She forced a courteous smile. From her peripheral vision, she caught a flash of vibrant red.

She turned her head slightly and something stomach-churning caught her attention. Harry was leaning towards Mal's locker, his eyes sparkled as he spoke and his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile. A look of pain splashed over his features but was quickly replaced with brightness when Mal reached over and patted his shoulder. Their amicable conversation ended with him sweeping the small girl into a tight hug.

Uma slammed her locker shut and hotly glared at the pair, who were oblivious to her staring.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Uma snarled, feeling a wave of nausea hit her.

"You look sea sick," Gil stated pressing his palm against her forehead. "Or is it land sick?"

Uma waved him off, "I just need to get some fresh air."

Gil glanced around and his eyes fluttering over the lush landscape and cloudless blue sky, "We're already outside."

"I need _fresh_ air," She hissed casting a glare at Harry and Mal who were still talking. "This air's been tainted. Bye Gil, I'll be back before curfew."

She rushed off before Gil could see the tears that were threatening to spill. As she ran off, Harry bid Mal goodbye and danced his way to where he saw Gil looking confused.

"Gil!" He beamed taking the blond's hand and swaying them as he happily hummed. "Guess what?"

"You like Mal?" Gil asked curiously.

"What? No," Harry immediately dropped Gil's hand and he looked at Gil in bewilderment. "What gives you that goofy idea?"

"You were hugging her," Gil stated with a roll of her eyes. "That's a sign of liking someone, I'm not stupid."

"It was a thank you hug," Harry explained. "Mal was giving me advice on how to tell someone I like them. I was just about to give up on it all, but she really pushed me."

"Oh," He nodded understandingly. "Uma was here, I think she went for a swim. She's in one of her moods, but she wants to see you later."

"She does?" Harry visibly brightened even more. He looked like a beam of sunshine.

"Yeah," Gil lied. He wanted his friends to be on speaking terms again. "Said she'll be back before curfew, she'll meet you out in the hall by her dorm."

"I'm going to go practice what how I'm going to tell her!" Harry's grin looked like it'd split his face in half, it was so wide.

His eyes glittered and Gil felt his heart give a squeeze. Gil really hoped his plan worked. Those two really were meant for each other. Yeah, he was a total hopeless romantic at heart.

Harry's smile faltered, "Er, I mean-by her I meant someone that's not Uma," Gil smirked as Harry stumbled over his words. "I don't like Uma. What makes you think I like Uma? Stop staring at me like that! Fine, you win, I like Uma! Happy?"

Gil blinked slowly at his friend, "Dude, I didn't even say anything."

"Er, right," Harry said awkwardly. "I'll just see you later." Harry waved at him and began to walk away.

"Sure, man," The blonde smiled. "Hey, Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"You better kiss the girl!" The tall blonde winked at him and watched as Harry's face flushed bright red.

Harry nodded sheepishly, his wide smile never leaving his face. Nothing was going to ruin his day. He was going to go after the girl he loved.

* * *

Uma walked aimlessly through the halls, walking toward her dorm. She had found comfort in dipping her feet into the lake and humming her favorite song until she calmed down. Well, as calm as she could make herself. She still felt irate at the idea of Harry and his fangirl group. She knew he was charming but why did all those other girls need to notice that too?

She made her way to her dorm, swaying gently as she hummed along to the song that calmed her senses. She pulled her hair up into a bun, a few braids fell out of it, but she kept walking.

"Uma, darlin'!"

She stiffened at the familiar voice. She quickened her pace pretending she didn't hear him, but he kept calling after her.

"Uma!" She heard him catch up to her. "Ummmaaaa!"

"What?" She snapped as he grasped her forearm gently and began to sway with her.

"How was your day?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips. He felt the unsteady beat of his heart as he looked into her eyes. He was finally going to do this. "Mine was great!"

"Of course it was," She grumbled pulling herself out of his grip and began walking again.

"Uma, what's wrong?" His voice was laced with worry as he stopped her again.

He trailed his fingers along her jaw and tucked a stray braid behind her ear. She shivered at his warm touch. Her skin felt cool from being outside so late and the warmth of his fingers felt like fire on her skin. His dazzling blue eyes bore into her and she felt a strange flutter in her stomach.

"Uma what happened?" His blue eyes darkened as his mind began to swirl with a whirlwind of possibilities as to why she was upset. "Did some skimpy lil' shrimp try something? Do you want me to take care of it? Is this about your mom? Did Gil call you Shrimpy again?"

"Forget about it," She pushed him away. "It's nothing, Harry."

"It doesn't seem like nothing!" He was outraged, an overwhelming surge of pain hit him as he saw her eyes water. Uma never dared to cry in public. "Who hurt you, Uma?"

"You did!" She shouted fiercely. Her eyes went wide with realization, but her mouth kept going. "You and your little sickeningly gooey-eyed fangirls! They're all over you like seaweed and you love it. Then to make it all even worse you go around flirting with Mal! You forget about me like it's nothing! What am I a bucket of chum?"

"Uma-" He hovered closer to her. His face was scrunched up and an unknown emotion twinkled in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Harry!" She gritted her teeth and forced the sea of emotions surging inside her to ebb away. "It's bad enough I'm confessing this to you, I don't need to feel even more embarrassed. I get I'm not exactly your type-"

"Uma-"

"Let your Captain speak!" She hissed. There was an uneasy vulnerability in her eyes that he only witnessed a few times. "Just let me get this all out before you crush me. I never said anything, because you know how it is on the Isle. Anything like this is out of the question there. I just wanted you to know that yes, I'm jealous of all those girls. Yes, I like you and have for a while-"

Uma was silenced by the softness of his lips crashing against hers. The scent of the sea sprayed over her like violent waves-his scent. His smell was crisp and strong and it reminded her of home. She wasn't homesick-no being in his arms was all the security she needed. His arms were home.

His arms wound tightly around her as if she'd vanish if he didn't hold onto her tightly. His lips worked heatedly over hers as she tugged lightly at the loose tendrils of hair by her neck. She opened her mouth and he tasted the sea. Her fingers traced the smooth skin of jaw and his skin felt scored with her warmth.

They pulled away, both in need of air. Their chests heaving and their cheeks completely flushed. He looked at her tenderly and Uma noticed that it was a very familiar look. It was the way he always looked at her. The way a man saw the woman he loved.

"Uma," Her name sounded like a beautiful melody rolling off his tongue and she loved it. "You really saved me from my own embarrassment. Can you imagine how many times I've wanted to tell you how I feel? You never seemed interested and I always was scared of rejection."

"You like me?" She whispered her brown eyes boring into his blue eyes.

"Should I kiss you again?" He replied cheekily. "I thought what my mouth did was all confirmation you needed, was I wrong?"

"No," She smiled, grabbing onto the collar of his coat and pulling him closer, "but I might need a little more evidence of you liking me. A little more mouth confirmation."

"I'm happy to oblige, Captain," He grinned wickedly and pressed his lips once more to hers.

"Finally!" Gil beamed watching his two best friends from the shadows of the hallway. "Now, I need to get myself a date."


End file.
